


Roses

by FamiliarFan



Series: Be My Valentine [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, OOC, maybe ooc idk, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: Francois wants to give his admiration a proper bouquet of flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am calling femFrance "Catherine" because femFrance's name and 2pFrance's name that I found were too similar.

The language of flowers is unique in itself. A person could send a gorgeous bouquet of flowers to another, the second person to distracted b the beauty to realize that they are being insulted by the first. Or an individual could express their undying love and devotion to their partner by picking out the perfect arrangement. However, when it comes to showing love, the only flower that gets all the attention in today’s modern world was the red rose. The red rose represented passion and love, congratulations and admiration, and sometimes sorrow and loss. The red rose means so much in today’s culture, and has taken over the field of romance. The flower is plastered everywhere on holidays like the one coming up, the red, swirling face of the flower almost impossible not to see in every shop.

 

Francois grimaced.

 

It wasn’t that he hated flowers. No, what he hated was the blatant and redundant way people showed their affection through just one plant. He was secretly fascinated with the hidden meaning the various colors and patterns held. Symbolic communication between humans was a huge interest to him, since he had a hard time expressing himself with words, and the floral language was perfect for him when talking to women. If only every woman knew what he was saying precisely when he held out his bouquets.

 

He walked down the street now, with a large, white bouquet in his grasps. He could feel a nervous sweat start in his hands and on his back, but he kept his face stoic. He ignored the stares he received from bystanders as he turned and headed toward the seaside farmer’s market. It was a large bouquet, and cost a pretty penny to make on his behalf. But he held his head high. After all, today was Valentine’s day and he wasn’t the only man holding gifts. He just hoped he didn’t run into any of his so-called ‘friends’ before he reached the flower shop called  _ Le Belle Dame _ a few meters away.

 

He stopped. Across the way was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had golden hair that she tied into a braided bun today, showing off her face and neck. Francois felt his heart stutter; it must have been a sin for woman to be that beautiful.

 

He straightened himself and cleared his throat. He checked his reflection, brushing off invisible dirt from his dark blazer. His dark clothes contrasted with his pale hair and skin, but he nodded. He looked handsome to himself and that’s what mattered. His footsteps were confident as he made his way to the flower shop, his head held high and his gaze never leaving Catherine’s figure through the window.

 

The bell rang as he entered the shop, the fragrance hitting him like a wave. He sneezed a little, but it went unnoticed. He scanned the room of potted plants and flora until he spotted the counter. A young man was finished making his purchase, now just making polite conversation with the beauty. Francois stepped forward just as the conversation ended. The man at the counter turned around and jumped back in surprise, not expecting the blonde man. Catherine’s violet-blue eyes widened in surprise at the large bouquet. The other man quickly left, leaving the two blondes alone in the room.

 

“Oh, wow,” Catherine admired. “I love that arrangement, but I don’t remember making it this morning. Can I help you, monsieur?” 

 

Her voice was sweet. Francois gave her a soft grin. Or, he at least tried. With hard face and stubble it looked more like a smirk. “I know this is cliche, and a bit much since you work with roses all day and are probably sick of seeing them-” He cleared his throat and paused his gruff voice. No need to get cynical. “However, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I think you deserve this.”

 

He held out the bouquet for her to grab. She started into his icy blue eyes for a long time, making him doubt his decision. She took the bouquet hesitantly, staring now at the white arrangement. She spoke softly. “Oh my, thank you.”

 

He grunted and started to leave. His nerves were frayed from the stress, he needed to have a smoke and forget about all of this. He probably came off as a creep and she was just being nice-

  
“White for innocence…” He stopped. “Ivy for friendship…” He turned around. “Sweet pea for blissful pleasure…” She was smiling at him, and he damned himself for the heat crawling up his neck to his cheeks. “And roses for passion and love…” She gently set down the bouquet, leaving behind the counter and coming up to him. He was only an inch or two taller than him as she looked up. “I’m free after four if you want to do something.”


End file.
